micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros
Improvements Hello, I must admit, the grammar in this article, I feel, falls short of that required for a good quality article. Therefore, I have added the "Improvement Drive" template. Regards, Demontux Diplomatic Relations Hello, I represent the Midget Nation-in-Exile and would like to know if you would be interested in establishing diplomatic relations with us. Feel free to reply on our talk page. MidgetMaster 10:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Nazi Flag? I would like you to remove the nazi flag in your National Army section. It is an offensive flag, I think you should reconsider it and use another one instead. You might upset members of this community if you don't. Sir Mark Meehan - Knight990 00:17, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :I also share the opinion of Mark Meehan, remove the nazi flag or like Meehan say, many members on this community will be upset Flandrensis 09:54, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Or could Los Bay Petros change it or modify it so it doesn't look exactly like the 3rd Reich flag? --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 10:19, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::To all of the leaders of micronations,actually,when i was had a meeting with the army leader to talk about an army emblem,i was 'NOT AGREE '''to decided the flag of the national army is that.For all,thank you for the advice.For information,the national army flag problem final voting is on tuesday,23rd March 2010.and for all who wants to vote to,just send your vote to my talk page.Thank you.President Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman,21st March 2010,21:59 (UTC+7) Official Alliance Rajputistan was formally an anti-islamic state. But after a revolution every thing changed. Now our main motive is Hindu-Muslim friendship. We were very happy to find a muslim state. So what about an alliance? We propose an alliance on the following terms: 1. Mutual non-aggression. 2. Supporting and assisting each other atleast online during wars. 3. Helping each other technically.(If one of us is willing to share some of his technology) And happy Eied! Hoping for positive reply. Rajputistan 10:02, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic relations? Just wondering if you and your country would be willing to open formal relations with the USLSSR. Please contact me on my talk page. President Whitmarsh Vitcash 12:44, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations Hello, the Republic of Zya-Vulturia would be honored to form an alliance with your great micronation. Kuroshiro1337 04:47, October 16, 2010 (UTC) G9 Greetings, The Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros is officialy invited to be part and partecipate at the Group of Nine. For more informations please ask me here or on the userpage (Ascaron). If you want to join the group take the freedom of insert your nation in the list of members. Sincerly, Alexander Virgili Just Thought You Would Want to Know... Although we, the Secundomian Dependent Territory of the Sandbars, have not yet declared independence, once we do, we will not recognize Los Bay Petros, due to our extremely strict regulations regarding recognition of other micronations. I hope you do not take this as an insult, it's just that Los Bay Petros violates 2 of our regulations. -President Marra of the Sandbars, a micronation-to-be, AKA TalkTalkTalk 13:53, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Um, okay just some advice, I wouldn't go talking about how you will not recognize certain nations, because, even if your intentions are good, it often leaves a bad impression. :Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 14:20, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : :Agree with you,Secundomia. :Adriasyah Yassin Sulaeman, 14:27, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah. I was telling this to Sandbars because they are going to be a dependency. ::--Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 16:34, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : ::I ''told you i was going to make some mistakes... Sorry, LBP, I just thought you would like to know, so something akward doesn't happen in the future.... TalkTalkTalk 19:37, October 27, 2010 (UTC)